<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>static by kagehinayuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820527">static</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu'>kagehinayuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine hasn’t had many bad days since high school, but occasionally, one will interrupt his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Murasakibara Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>static</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Sun because I love them more than anything, but I also did not stick to what they wanted because they love fluff, so sorry Sun. I hope it'll suffice until I get into a fluffy mood. &gt;_&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aomine hasn’t had many bad days since high school, but occasionally, one will interrupt his life. As soon as he blinks awake, he realizes that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be up, doesn’t really want to exist. His stomach drops, his whole body heavy with exhaustion, eyes tired as though they cried for three days straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsushi is at work already, so Aomine curls into himself. It’s a rare occasion where Aomine doesn’t have to go to work. He was excited to take the day off and relax, but now he regrets that he doesn’t have a distraction from the static in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He presses the palms of his hands into his eyes and grunts. It hasn’t been his bad since his first year of high school. He thought he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth of it, he thinks, is that he isn’t. There is no cure to this illness that he has. His therapist told him so, but Aomine is a foolish man who believes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> will bring him down, not if he can stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what sucks the most, knowing that he can’t do anything about it. When his brain gets all fuzzy and his body shuts down and makes him believe that he shouldn’t be here, he doesn’t want to live, Aomine is hopeless. It’s the only thing that has ever bested him, over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Atsushi keeps the curtains drawn, the room is shaded in darkness. Aomine clenches his teeth and tries not to exist until Atsushi comes home. It doesn’t go away, even with someone else’s voice soothing him, but Atsushi can turn the voices down for a minute, can lift the weight until Aomine can breathe a bit better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes home at five, an hour after the bakery closes. Aomine hears the moment the door closes, Atsushi’s voice ringing out as he removes his shoes, the house keys jingling until they clank with the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Dai-chin?” The door opens. Atsushi says, “Dai-chin, what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too loud. Shut up,” Aomine mutters, clenching the blankets closer to him, praying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And close the door, idiot. You’re letting in too much light.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsushi gets it. Mostly, he always does. Aomine doesn’t need to use a bunch of words or express his </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Atsushi catches the halt in Aomine’s throat, the wavering of his voice, and closes the door, footsteps light as he shortens the distance between Aomine and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-chin is lazy,” he says, but wraps himself around him. His long body curls around Aomine like a viper against a mouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine is shameless when he turns into his partner, breathing him in, keeping him so close that there is no room for air, no room for anything except their skin pressing one another’s. He sheds no tears because it’s useless, but his heart is clenching like he’s been sobbing for some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsushi presses against him just as vigorously, lips against Aomine’s temple, warm and open as he says, “Dai-chin is okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not. Atsushi’s never really known what to say, his words blunt rather than comforting, but he tries, and Aomine holds onto the gesture like a man reaching for someone’s hand on the top of a burning building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s calmed down, when Atsushi sinks into every bit of his bones and bleeds into the static, drowning out the noise until the migraine disappears, Aomine says, “Bad day, Atsushi. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai-chin is stupid.” Atushi presses a lazy kiss onto Aomine’s lips when Aomine looks up. “I don’t mind. Ever. When will you learn that, idiot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine scoffs, the sound a grated laugh. He pushes his head into Atsushi’s chest, hands wrapped around Atsushi’s broad back, inhaling the warmth, the light of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time, they don’t move. Aomine is tired, worn out even though he didn’t move from the bed except for the obvious reasons, and Atsushi is content to let Aomine find comfort in the company. He tells Aomine about work, about Tatsuya, hand ghosting over Aomine’s tan skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The topics are mundane, but Atsushi’s drawl of words helps. Aomine closes his eyes, knows that he’s having a bad day, but with Atsushi here, that’s all it is. A bad day. He can sleep this off, because when he wakes up, Atsushi will be there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>